The present invention relates to a housing for roll stands for grinding of cereals or similar material with a supporting structure for receiving the rolls, as well as cover means for dust-tightly enclosing the space in which the grinding operation is to be performed.
Housings for roll stands are usually cast or made from sheet metal steel welded constructions which receive the bearings of a pair of roll or a plurality of roll pairs individually on the side walls thereof. The mounting on or removal of the rolls from the housing in these constructions is carried out in the direction of the longitudinal axes of the rolls, and this requires therefore a free space corresponding to the length of the rolls laterally of the housing. This, in turn, requires, in a grinding mill provided with a plurality of roll stands, relatively large distances between the roll stand rows and therefore a considerable increase of the necessary mounting surface and space for such an arrangement.
In order to avoid lateral removal of the rolls and to permit exchange thereof in a simple manner and during a short time period, constructions are already known (German Pat. Nos. 671,248 and 840,790) in which the roll stand housings are split in the region of the roll bearings so that, after lifting the upper housing part, the bearings of all rolls are easily accessible, so that the rolls including the bearings thereof may be lifted from the housing. While these known constructions have the advantage of facilitating exchange of the rolls, they have the disadvantage that they require complicated and therefore expensive housing constructions.
A roll stand is further known (Deutsche Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 30 824) for fine comminuting and dispersing of pastelike material to be ground, in which in a support structure, which may be constructed of two parts, and which comprises transversely spaced support rails with four supporting blocks, a roll package including a plurality of rolls is mounted, which rest by means of frames on the support blocks on the supporting rails. The two vertically arranged frames consist in this case each of two parallel guide rods which are connected at the ends thereof by traverse members and which receive the housings for the roll bearings. This construction is designed for the mounting of a single roll stand aggregate and is not suitable for the super position of a plurality of roll stands, as is necessary for grinding of goods which have to pass between the rolls of a plurality of roll stands.